Sapphire's Adventures
by EchanHeartSaitoHajime
Summary: this eevee is a diffrent color than any other one. she and her father get captured. Will she ever get out and be able to reunite all of her family? R&R! 2nd coming soon!
1. Eevee the paradise

**_A/N: well this one i'm giving a try okay sooo read on. R&R please!_**

Sapphire's Adventures

By: Eevee Ornelas

Prologue

I opened my eyes. The sun shone brightly on my face. I yawned and starched. I looked around me; I needed to know my surroundings. I saw the walls, the ceiling and the ground were all square. The ground was covered with soft, lush grass. And the walls were covered with metal. The ceiling was see-through, so that the sun could seep through. I shook my heads from side to side really fast, around my neck, there was something very uncomfortable. I tried walking a couple of paces forward but I was jerked back, by a chain. I yelped. I began to get scared; I was alone. I didn't know where my father was and I couldn't escape.

Chapter One Eevee

"The Paradise"

I hatched from a blue egg; my mother was taken away before I was born. My father, when he was a young Eevee, came in contact with a mystical blue stone. The humans call it 'The Water Stone.' My father is a Vaporeon, my momma was an Eevee. Father and I lived in a beautiful, green forest. It was near a clear, blue lake where Pokemon lived in harmony. To me it was paradise. It was peaceful, nobody fought for anything. My two childhood friends, Pichu and Igglybuff, always got into harmless mischief. Until one day… _they _came, and ruined my life.

Everything was normal. But then Polywrath came back and warned us, "Humans! They're coming! Everybody run and get out!"

Papa dragged me to a bush and we hid.

"Papa, what's go-"

He clamped my mouth shut with one of his paws. I looked at him, pleading with my eyes, to tell me what was happening. He motioned for me to listen to _them. _I caught a couple of their comments.

"Nice place for the base. The boss will be happy about this place."

In a soft whisper he told me, "Eevee, my dear child, we must leave here."

I argued back, "But I don't want to leave."

He looked at me sadly, "I'm sorry honey. We don't have a choice."

We began to walk away. As we were walking, I felt tears of sorrow and hatred build up. My dad stopped at a river, it led to a waterfall.

"We're crossing it. Climb on top of my head." He knelt down so that I could climb up.

I looked at him, surprised, "Are you out of your mind?!"

"No, brace yourself."

I held my breath, hoping we would make it.


	2. The truth about my mother

**_A/N: 2nd chapter!! it'll be better._**

Sapphire's Adventures

By: Eevee Ornelas

Chapter Two Eevee

"The truth about my mother"

During the time we crossed the river, I closed my eyes. I think I whimpered a little because my dad chuckled a bit.

"Eevee, we're on the other side. You can open your eyes."

I opened them and smiled, "I knew we'd make it, dad."

He rolled his eyes and laughed. He nuzzled me a bit.

"Dad, I need to know something. What happened to momma?"

He looked away, this must have hurt him. He sighed and hesitated. "Eevee, your mom, well we were attacked. By a human trainer, at the time, you were only an egg. The human wanted to capture me, but your mom took my place."

I looked down. Several minutes passes in silence. "So mommy could be anywhere?"

He nodded, "Yes. Eevee, are you tired? Do want to stop for today?"

I looked at the sun; it was setting. My stomach growled. "Daddy, I want something to eat."

He chuckled, "Okay. I'll find something to eat for the both of us. You stay here."

"Okay." He went off to find some food. I waited patiently. He came back with a big leaf in his mouth. He set it down and removed the top layers. I was awed.

"Are these Kelpsy berries?"

He nodded. "Yes, they are. I know these thin, long berries are your favorite."

I smiled; he split the pile in half. And I immediately began to stuff my face with Kelpsy berries. Father smiled; he cares about me so much. Once I finished eating, I began to feel sleepy. He nuzzled me and sang me a lullaby. I fell asleep.

**_AN: okay its a little mushy but hey im a girl. :)_**


	3. Vaporeon: My view on things

**_AN: sorry this one's kinda short but i thought it was a bit necessary. R&R!_**

Sapphire's Adventures

By: Eevee Ornelas

Chapter Three Vaporeon

"My view on things"

Eevee is my only child. She lost her mother, so she's my responsibility. Although most eevees have

Brown fur and light brown fur, she has blue on her chest, the tip of her tail and the insides of ears as well.

Even though I cannot give her everything she wants, she still manages to be happy. As I watch her sleep, I thought about how she looked like her mother. (Except for the color differences) I smiled to myself, thinking, how lucky I was to have her.

**_AN: sorry about the sentimental stuff.. :) R&R!_**


	4. Eevee:Sapphire: My name

**_AN:Thanks for all those who read it! i was happy with the hits :) But please Reveiw and tell me what you think. But anyways thanks!!_**

Chapter Four Eevee

"My name."

Morning came and i woke up to the chirps of Taillows. I yawned and looked around. Papa was approaching me with breakfast. I quickly ate it and grinned.

"Daddy, where do we go now?"

"Sapphire, it fits you."

I stared at him with big blank eyes.

"What's 'Sapphire?' I asked.

"Honey, I've been thinking of giving you a name. And I thought of Sapphire. A Sapphire is a blue, shiny gem, just like you."

My ears perked up at this comment. "Really? I love it!"

He smiled and I smiled back at him. Sapphire is an ausome name!

Father decided that we should keep heading down the road.

"Papa, where exactly are we going?"

"I'm not sure. I just know we have to search for a new home."

"Oh." I nodded. Who knows when that'll be.


	5. Captured!

**_AN: so here's another... keep reading and reveiwing please!_**

Chapter Five Eevee

"Captured!"

It was about mid- day; we haven't had anything to eat since breakfast. Father collapsed, I ran over to him.

"Dad? Dad?! Wake up please!"

What am I gonna do? What can I do?

"Papa!" I yelled.

After a lot of yelling, i felt very weak; I couldn't go on. I collapsed. And the last thing I remember seeing, were two figures walking toward us.

I regained conciousness in a small steel cage. I began to shake with fear.

"Daddy! Papa!" I screamed. Then I yelped. Something had shocked me.

"Quit your crying , you stupid baby!"

I looked up to see a female with Purpule hair and a pokemon, a Hypno.

Immediately, my feelings of fear turned into hatred. I let out a growl escape from my throat.

The human laughed, "Aw the little baby wants to get out; WELL IT A'INT GONNA HAPPEN!"

Then both of them roared with laughter.

"I don't want to hurt you like I did your father," the Hypno told me.

"WHERE IS MY FATHER?!"

The human and the Hypno left with smirks on their faces.


	6. Vaporeon: Worried

**_AN: It's getting exciting! Read & Reveiw!_**

Chapter Six Vaporeon

"Worried"

I was in a deep slumber, when I heard cries. Cries that came from Sapphire. I knew I wouldn't be able to rescue her. I was in a bad condition. That Hypno and his human could be hurting her, the way they did me with the shock collar.

"Sapphire!"

I felt so small and helpless. I wanted to be there and protect her.

A short while later, the Hypno entered; except this time, he wasn't being followed by that female human.

"The kid's fine. I wouldn't hurt her, " he told me.

"Th-Thank you," I managed to say.

Now I knew she wouldn't be harmed, well at least too badly.

I looked around me; I needed to find a safe way out. I just hope i could at least use my remaining strength to get Sapphire out.


	7. Sapphire: The escape

**_AN: this one's kinda long I'll keep thinking. I think Writer's Block paid me a visit... Oh well. Keep reading and please reveiw!_**

Chapter Seven Sapphire

"The escape"

I'm not sure what happened, but I think the Hypno used some sort of attack on me and I fell asleep. During my sleep I had terrible dreams.

When I awoke I found that my surroundings had changed. This time though I wasn't in a cage. When I tried walking I was jerked back, I yelped.

The thing on my neck was very uncomfortable. I tried gnawing at it, and scratching it off but it stayed. I decided to give up.

I looked around me, the walls were covered with metal, the ground with soft, lush grass and the celing was see-through.

After a couple of minutes of looking around, someone- a female girl- burst through the door. She quickly unchained me and carried me out of the door.

She threw a red and white ball, and a Nidoqueen popped out. Every human we came in tact with, Nidoqueen cleared the way for us.

We finally made it to the end the dark hallway. She opened another door and we were outside. The human kept running 'till we reached a pond.

"Whew. That was quite a workout, eh Nidoqueen?" she laughed

She set me on her lap and removed the thing around my neck.

"MM... Stupid Rocket," she mumbled. "Now let's see."

She inspected it for a moment and then put it in her knapsack.

"Boy, you're an unusual color; did they do this to you?"

I shook my head no.

"Ah, maybe this'll help us understand you."

She reached back into her knapsack and pulled out another of those things.

"Hold still, it's just a translator. It ain't gonna hurt you."

I held still, she put it around my neck, only this time, unlike the other one, I couldn't feel it.

"Now, tell me about you."

I blinked a couple of times before deciding what to do.

"You do know I'm a Pokemon and can't talk, right?" I gasped, I had actually spoken human speech!

She laughed, "Don't act so surprised, I said it was a translator, didn't I?"

"I didn't think these things existed," I stated.

"Well my Mother works at Pokemon Tech. That's why I have a couple of these."

"Oh, Thanks for saving me, but I need to go find my Dad," I told her.

"Whoa, whoa, you won't even let me introduce myself?"

"Fine," I gestured for her to go on.

"I'm Whitney, and you are?" she asked.

"Sapphire. I'm surprised you even asked."

"Well, I'm actually waiting for someone; you think we can stay for a while longer?"

"No." I started walking the way we came.

"You're going back there?!"

"Duh, my papa is over there. I can't just leave him there."

She sighed and gave up. "Alright, but you're not going without me!"

I agreed. We went back to Team Rocket Base.


	8. Vaporeon: My escape

_**AN: this takes place at the same time and place when Sapphire gets moved to that other room and busted out, except Vaporeon--. With--. I had to bleep out a couple of things so you wouldn't know! :D**_

Chapter Eight Vaporeon

I kept hearing cries for a while, until they died down. Then the female human with the purple hair walked by with a Machoke and the same Hypno. The Machoke was holding a cage, and in that cage was, SAPPHIRE?! Sapphire was curled up in a little ball, shaking, but she was asleep. She must be having nightmares. That was all I could take! I summoned all of my remaining strength and tackled the cage. That, was a bad idea, all it did was move it a little and made me wobble. Plus it made me weaker. I tackled the cage again, this time it fell to the floor. The cage door was open but I could barely breathe, let alone move.

I lay there in the cage, a couple of minutes passed. Then the door was opened, I looked up to see who it was. To my surprise it wasn't the cruel, purple-headed girl, it was a boy. The boy threw a red and white ball and out popped a Nidoking. The Nidoking roared.

I closed my eyes for a second and I felt myself being lifted up.

"Okay Nidoking! You know what to do!"

We headed down a long, dark hallway. The Nidoking acted as a bodyguard, crashing and defeating everyone in front of us.

We finally reached the door at the end of the hallway, Nidoking crashed through the door and the boy kept running until he reached a small pond. He stopped there and gasped for air.

"Nidoking, good job over there. Man, this Vaporeon's in bad shape. Nidoking, go find my sister and bring her here."

Nidoking left, the boy went into his knapsack and took out something.

"Hold still, it might sting a little."

He sprayed something on me, it hurt a lot! I almost bit him. Once he was done, I felt a sudden burst of energy on the spot.

"Doesn't that feel better?"

He took off the shock collar and put in his knapsack; in return, he put another collar on me.

"This one's not gonna hurt you. Try it, say something."

I was a bit confused at his request.

"Thank you for taking me out of that horrible place, umm, uh."

"Walker's the name."

"Yes, well, thank you."

"By chance did you spot a blue Eevee?" I asked him.

"I don't recall, seeing a blue Eevee."

"Then we need to go back. My daughter, Sapphire is in danger."

"I'm waiting for someone; we can find her a bit later."

I was reluctant to say yes, but I had to agree, after all he did save me.


	9. Sapphire: Reunion

**_AN: well here's #9, I'm not too happy with the reveiws, only 2, althogh the hits are ok. I'm thinking of putting it on hold 'till I get more because I have 3 other stories, so unless I get more reveiws, I'm putting it on hold. Btw, Thanks Fox-Lover-Tori for reveiwing!!_**

Chapter 9 Sapphire

We got to that building and we went in. Nobody was there anymore. We took a look around, still no sign of my dad.

"Sapphire, give up, we're never gonna find him here."

"No I wanna keep going."

Whitney's face brightened up. She unclipped a 'pokeball' (I think.) from her belt.

"Go Umbreon! Umbreon light up the rooms."

"Alright mistress, I really love the dark, though. Such a shame you humans need light."

"Umbreon, just light it."

Umbreon looked at me.

"What?"

"I seem to recognize you."

She came over and sniffed me. Her face was filled with happiness.

"Eevee? Did you come from a blue egg?"

I nodded.

"I'm your mama."

I stood there, stunned, Whitney did too.

"Umbreon, when I found you as an Eevee, you were with a Vaporeon, right?"

She nodded. "Yes, that's right."

"Oh wow."

Mama nuzzled me. I've finally found my mama!

"Mama? Really?"

The word felt weird, because I'd never used it before.

"What are we doing here?" Mama asked.

"We're trying to find Sapphire's dad. Apparently he's not here."

I looked at her.

"Vaporeon's missing?"

Whitney and I nodded.

"Someone must have taken him..."

We turned back and found a Nidoking.

"Hi Nidoking, Walker sent you?"

"Yes he did, he asked me to bring you back to the pond."

"Okay, tell him we'll be there."

Nidoking headed back, and we followed close behind.


	10. Vaporeon: Family reunion

**_AN: here's #10!! Reveiw!!_**

Chapter 10 Vaporeon

Nidoking came back a littel while later, Walker and I started talking. I told him that I had raised Sapphire myself, all the way until we got captured.

"Nidoking, did you find her?'

"Yes, Vaporeon might be interested in Whitney."

"Why would I be interested?'

I looked behind him, a girl, an Umbreon and My Sapphire were coming toward us.

"Sapphire!" I jumped down from Walker's lap and ran to her.

"Dad!" I hugged her very hard.

"Can't... Breathe!" I let go of her and noticed the Umbreon staring at me. When She saw me stare back she looked away and blushed.

"Whitney, where were you? We've been waiting here forever."

"Sorry Walker, Sapphire wanted to go back and I went with her."

"Dad, I want you to re-meet someone." I stared at Sapphire, what did she mean re-meet? She pulled me to the Umbreon.

"Dad, this is mama. Mama this is Dad."

I stared really hard at the Umbreon, "Eve? It can't be, Eve was an..."

"Eevee." Umbreon finished. I didn't belive it, I wanted to test her.

"What color was Sapphire's egg?" I asked her, only the pokemon who lived around us knew the answer to that question.

"It was a brilliant blue." I gasped, it was Eve!

"Vaporeon! I missed you!" she blurted out.

This Umbreon was deffinately Eve. I hugged her and she hugged me back. I looked down Sapphire was smiling very big, I've never seen her smile like that before.

"We're reunited!" Sapphire yelled.

"Sapphire, there's only one problem; I belong to Whitney, you two are wild." Eve told her.

**_AN: I left off so that Sapphire could tell the story, Finally her whole family, only 1 prob They're wild!!_**


	11. Sapphire: HAPPY ENDINGS!

**_AN: YAY! the final chapter! Now we know what happens to Sapphire and her family! PLEASE REVEIW!!_**

Chapter 11 Sapphire

Tears began to build in my eyes, I mean I had barely found my momma and now I couldn't be with her. Then I got an idea. I jumped up and down until I reached one of Whitney's Pokeballs. I pressed the button and I disappeared into it.

**Vaporeon's POV**

When Sapphire went into the Pokeball, my eyes grew super wide.

"SAPPHIRE!!"

Umbreon looked at me like I had lost it.

"She'll be fine. Mistress, Can you let out Sapphire?"

Whitney looked at me and sighed. She threw it and Sapphire popped out. She had a big grin on her face.

**Sapphire's POV**

When I came out I was smiling, why? Because I could stay with my mama!

"Dad I now belong to Whitney, am I right?"

Whitney nodded, "Yes you do, but what about Vaporeon?"

I hadn't thought of dad. What will he do now?

Walker knelt down so that Dad could whisper something to him. He whispered and Walker nodded. Walker unclipped one of the Pokeballs on his knapsack.

I should have seen this coming, Dad went into the Pokeball. Then Walker let him out again.

"So, I guess we all go together, right?" he asked them.

"Yup. Let's move on. Sapphire, I know you're not very old so I'm asking you: will you battle for me? Only with your parents' permission, will I let you." Whitney told me.

I looked at mama and Dad. They nodded. I jumped into Whitney's arms.

"YES I WILL!!" I shouted.

I trusted humans, I had my mama and dad, we were together, what more would I want?

Since then I had many battles, grew many levels and now I am a majestic Leafeon. Whitney is still my trainer and I have won every match we have come in contact with.

That was my story.

THE END


End file.
